World Heroes (video game)
PlayStation Network August 30, 2011http://www.ign.com/games/world-heroes/ps3-116882 |genre=Fighting |modes=Up to 2 players simultaneously |cabinet=Upright |arcade system =Neo Geo (102 Mbit cartridge) |display=Raster, 320 x 224 pixels (Horizontal), 4096 colors |input=8-way Joystick, 3 Buttons |platforms=Neo Geo MVS, Neo Geo AES, Neo-Geo CD, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Network, Mega Drive/Genesis SNES Wii Virtual Console }} is a fighting arcade game developed and published by Alpha Denshi (later known as ADK) with the assistance of SNK (now known as SNK Playmore). It was originally released for the Neo Geo MVS arcade cabinet on July 28, 1992. It is ADK's first game in the fighting game genre, as well as their earliest attempt in the fighting game trend of the '90s that was popularized by Capcom's arcade-hit ''Street Fighter II. It was even the last game with the "Alpha" logo labeled within the game before the developer became "ADK"; however, the "Alpha" logo was last used on one of the arcade flyers of its sequel. Due to its success in the market, World Heroes was followed by a sequel released less than a year later titled World Heroes 2. Gameplay World Heroes is controlled with three of the four buttons ("A" to punch, "B" to kick and "C" to throw) used along with an 8-way joystick on the Neo Geo MVS arcade cabinet. The punches and kicks have two levels, weak and strong. In order to get each strength with just two buttons, the punch and kick buttons have to be pressed briefly for weak and longer for strong. This same mechanic even can be performed with special moves. The throw button C, if close enough to the opponent, grabs and throws the opponent across the stage; however, if holding the joystick in the opposite direction at the right time, the opponent would be tossed the opposite direction. Introduced in the fighting game genre by World Heroes are some abilities exclusive to some characters that were used in several later fighting games, such as multi-jumping using Hanzou and Fuuma, and shooting projectiles from the air using Rasputin. There are eight playable characters in the roster and two different play modes for players to choose from: "Normal Game" and "Death Match". In "Normal Game", players have to defeat the other seven playable characters in a random order, followed by a battle against the final boss Geegus (misspelled as "Gee Gus" in localized English versions), all by using the chosen character. If the player defeats an opponent, the player moves on to the next opponent. After the third battle, the player has a bonus round to carve a block of stone into a statue in ten seconds with repeated hits. After the sixth battle, the player has another bonus round to break falling pots in ten seconds before they hit the ground. "Death Match" acts like Normal Mode with a difference. Players will fight in a ring with environmental hazards such as electrical barriers, spiked walls, oil puddles and others which players must avoid while fighting. Players also can force their opponents against the environmental hazards to their advantage. Plot Eight heroes have been brought to the distant future by time machine to battle each other and become the title of Number One Hero. By the time the winning Hero has succeeded the others, a cosmic shapeshifting being name Geegus threatens to destroy the Earth unless the hero fights him. As the Hero defeats Geegus, the Earth is saved, but his/her quest is not complete. Ports and related releases World Heroes was later ported to the Neo Geo AES in both Japan and North America on September 11, 1992, which is identical to the Neo Geo MVS version, but designed for home gaming, just like nearly every AES versions of Neo Geo titles. World Heroes was later ported to the Neo Geo CD exclusively in Japan by ADK on March 17, 1995, which is the same as the MVS and AES versions, but with arranged background music. Besides SNK's consoles, it was first ported by Sunsoft to the SNES in Japan on August 12, 1993, in North America in September 1993, and PAL regions in 1993. Later, it was ported to the Sega Mega Drive / Genesis by Sega Midwest Studio (then known as Sega Midwest Development DivisionTitle screen of the Mega Drive / Genesis port of World Heroes.) exclusively in North America on August 16, 1994. The Neo Geo AES version was also added to the Wii's Virtual Console first in Japan on September 28, 2007, then in North America on October 8, 2007, and in Europe on October 19, 2007. Later, it was added to a compilation of Neo Geo arcade games for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable and Wii titled SNK Arcade Classics Vol. 1 as an unlockable game.Official website of SNK Arcade Classics Vol. 1. A port was in development for the Mega-CD/Sega CD by Funcom, under the title World Heroes CD, but was cancelled prior to its release. On October 18, 2007, SNK Playmore added it with its three sequels to the arcade game compilation in Japan for the PlayStation 2. It was later published in North America on March 11, 2008, and in Europe on November 7, 2008, both titled as World Heroes Anthology. This was created to celebrate the 15th Anniversary of the World Heroes series. This compilation was later reprinted as part of a series of best-sellers labeled "The Best" in Japan on June 18, 2009. Reception On release, Famicom Tsūshin scored the Neo Geo version of the game a 22 out of 40.NEO GEO GAMES CROSS REVIEW: ワールドヒーローズ. Weekly Famicom Tsūshin. No.332. Pg.25. 28 April 1995. References External links Official sites *[http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/online/worldheroes/ World Heroes] at SNK Playmore"DEAD LINK" *[http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/nbc/museum/worldheroes/ World Heroes series] at NBC Museum of SNK Playmore General resources * *''World Heroes'' at arcade-history *''World Heroes'' at Jap-Sai Category:1992 video games Category:ADK (company) games Category:Arcade games Category:Multiplayer video games Category:Neo-Geo games Category:Neo Geo CD games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Virtual Console games Category:Martial arts video games